


We Only Had Each Other

by gay_angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Quarantine, michael is closeted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_angel/pseuds/gay_angel
Summary: Starting college in the middle of a pandemic is nobody’s idea of a good time. Unless you were in your dorm room, it was masks 24/7. There were no gatherings of any sort, and everyone had to stay distanced from each other. Basically, there was no way to make any new friends, and if you didn’t know anyone from high school going to your college, you were meant to fend for yourself.New freshman, Adam Milligan is apprehensive to meet his roommate. He will be spending a lot of time in his dorm, so all he wants is for them to get along. But when his roommate is terse, dismissive, and by the looks of it could practically be his twin, Adam becomes more than apprehensive. He isn't sure he made a great first impression either.Will the distancing procedures allow them to become closer, or will they have to spend an entire year ignoring each other and isolating themselves?
Relationships: Michael/Adam Milligan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	We Only Had Each Other

Starting college in the middle of a pandemic is nobody’s idea of a good time. Unless you were in your dorm room, it was masks 24/7. There were no gatherings of any sort, and everyone had to stay distanced from each other. Basically, there was no way to make any new friends, and if you didn’t know anyone from high school going to your college, you were meant to fend for yourself. 

Adam was apprehensive that he couldn’t afford a singles dorm. He wasn’t sure how well his roommate had been social distancing. (At least he didn’t have anyone to take the virus home to). Adam was in Cagetall hall, which was basically two doubles which shared a bathroom between the two. He could definitely have a worse situation with a shared bathroom (how would you be expected to brush your teeth in a whole floor bathroom?), but being thrust from no social interaction with anybody since June into suddenly having three other people that he had no control over was a little worrying for him. 

These thoughts swirled around in Adam’s brain. He stabilized the box he was holding against the railing in the elevator to adjust his mask to cover the bridge of his nose better. He took the box into both his hands again and shifted his weight from one foot to the other until the elevator rang a ding and opened the doors. 

The sixth floor was empty, to the effect of feeling apprehensive. Everyone had their own move-in times, and since Adam was moving himself in, so no one was driving back home after, he chose a late time. 

“Ok, room 611-A1,” Adam repeated in his head, looking around for an indication as to which direction his room was. He looked down the hall to the right, and it looked like numbers were decreasing, so walked until he found room 11. Fumbling with his key card, Adam managed the door open. In order to not drop his box, he wasn’t able to get a good look into his room until after closing the door behind him. He turned into the room again, not really paying attention until his eyes glossed over his roommate, causing him to freeze where he was.

His roommate was standing facing the bed on the right, likely finishing up his unpacking, but he’d turned to face him and stare at his entrance. The light from the window behind lighted up his hair. He was almost angelic, but his gaze was piercing.

Then Adam noticed why his roommate was probably staring. They looked—they were almost identical. They had practically the same face. They were almost the same height and build. Hell, they were even wearing the same green jacket. The only things that stood out as different were that his roommate’s hair was a few shades darker, and his eyes were a bright sapphire blue rather than Adam’s pale blue-gray. But his presence in a room—just from a few seconds of sharing the same space, Adam could tell how much his roommate commanded a room. Adam had to really try to get anyone to notice him. He always attributed that to his unassuming face, but his roommate—he was the kind of person that makes others stop and stare as he passes. 

So Adam just stood there with his first box of things, mouth agape, but covered by his mask.   
The roommate gave him a once over before going back to what he was doing. The loss of eye contact broke Adam out of whatever trance he was in. He quickly walked over to the uninhabited bed and set down his box of things. He turned around to see that his roommate was eyeing him out of the corner of his eye.

Adam awkwardly waved, “hey”. 

“Hello, Adam.” his roommate replied in an even tone. 

Adam let out a breath in his discomfort. “I, uh, I actually didn’t look you up in the system.”

His roommate nodded, “My name is Michael. I’m also a freshman.”

Adam relaxed more. “Cool. Mind if I take my mask off in here? I thought we’d follow restrictions everywhere else, but I don’t know how sleeping in a mask will work,” he kind of trailed off. 

Michael’s gaze softened, “Yes I think that will work.”

Adam smiled at Michael slightly and then looped his finger in the loop behind his right ear to pull off his covering. He didn’t know what he was expecting, but he was surprised Michael showed no inclination of his resolve wavering at the reveal that the rest of his face was just as much as a carbon copy of his.

Adam opened up his box to unpack it. The university wanted them to bring all of your boxes into your room before unpacking, but Adam had a feeling that starting conversations with Michael was going to be much harder than continuing them. 

“So what’s your major? I’m taking biology, but I might switch to premed if I think it’ll help me pass the MCAT.” Adam took a lamp out of the box, and as he turned to put it on his desk, he caught a glance of Michael’s face. His face was more hardened than it’d been in their interactions thus far. The juxtaposition between his softened face and this was unsettling. 

“I’m doing a double major. Theology and Business.” 

“Oh,” Adam was surprised but tried not to show it by keeping up his amiable demeanor. “Why those majors?”

“I’m to take over my father’s business. Stocks and the housing industry.” Michael was staring straight forward, not making eye contact. 

Adam was now sure that was what was upsetting Michael, so he decided to drop it. “Alright, I’m going down to get the rest of my boxes.” 

Adam was half expecting Michael to offer to help, but after moments of silence, he just left the room on his own. 

Adam was also going into his major because of his family, but he was always allowed to choose his major. Michael’s reactions indicated some sort of strain in his relationship with his father. He’d often heard that wealthy businessmen were often neglectful and impersonal, but that usually produced pompous jerks who acted “holier than thou,” not . . . whatever Michael was. 

Adam carried up the rest of his belongings in silence. He glanced at Michael a few times while unpacking. One time, he was pretty sure he was staring. But Michael didn’t spare him so much as a glance. The only acknowledgment they made of each other was Adam meeting Michael at the door to the bathroom to brush his teeth and get ready for bed after he was done.

Adam came out of the bathroom to the light off and Michael in bed facing the wall. He signed silently—this was going to be a long year.


End file.
